Question: $\dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{10}{10} = {?}$
Answer: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{10}{10}$ as $\dfrac{100}{100}$ $\dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{100}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{108}{100}$